1. Field of the Invention
An environmentally safe composition to reduce the formation or rust, corrosion and scale on metal surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sorbic acid and derivatives thereof are known to have anti-corrosive properties. In the past metal treatments for flash rust have generally required that the rust inhibitor or treatment composition be removed prior to application of the top coat. The present invention not only acts as an anti-corrosive composition but allows the treated surface to accept a finish top coat after treatment without the additional step and expense of removing the anti-corrosive composition.
In addition, metal surfaces can be treated to convert active sites on the surface to a passive condition. Such conversion coatings include phosphates and chromates which are applied usually by dipping metals to be treated in conversion coating solutions. Unfortunately, such conversion coatings often present environmental or health hazards.